So In Love
by shelbyrose012
Summary: Cadence is a 16 year old year living the life of a star, or so she wishes. She must team up with her friends and family to defeat the Attrox.


Chapter 1

I sat on my bed. IPod blasting and notebook open. I was trying to remember what had happened the night before. I knew I went to Planet Bang with DJ, but that's all I could remember. There was a knock on the door.

" Hey DJ's on the phone for you."

" Well why don't you bring it in to me?"

" $5 then"

" No why should I pay you to bring a phone to me?" I asked.

" Because I have pictures of a certain someone's "Mr. Bear", that could just happen to get on the internet."

" Nick!! You wouldn't!! I'll get it myself!!" I yelled.

Nick was my thirteen year old brother, which I swear was from a different planet. I got off my silky purple comforter and turned of my ipod. I wondered why DJ didn't call my phone.

"Weird. She would have called that to avoid Nick." I thought. I got to the phone only to see that it was on the hook still.

"Nick, where's the phone?" I asked him only to hear a little preteens laugh.

" NICK PUT MY JOURNAL BACK!!!!!" I yelled.

"You gotta catch me first!!" He yelled back.

I spent about five minutes chasing him around the house until finally he stopped as DJ walked in.

For twins, we were oddly alike and looked the same too. For looks we both had the same blonde hair and blue-green eyes. As far as personality goes we both loved the same kind of music and shared everything. The only thing that was different was that she liked green and I liked purple and our taste in guys was different. Thank god. The thing we had the most in common was that we both had a "power". I could read and move things with my mind while DJ could see the future.

"What the heck is going on?" she said as I turned around to see the destruction in the house now.

" Must you ask that question?." I suggested.

"That's a good point." DJ said as our mom walked in.

" Ok before the yelling starts Nick your grounded for whatever you did." she said calmly " Ok now explain."

" Oh come on that's not fair! They were involved too!"

That's when the whole room broke out in yelling. Each of us was blaming someone else for it even though, DJ had absolutely nothing to do with it.

" Since everyone is mad how about you go to your rooms until dinner." our mom said.

" Whatever" DJ and I said at the same time.

We walked slowly to our room silently and kind of pissed. When we got there I sat down and opened my laptop. Only one of our friends was on though. So I decided to talk to her.

Tiny dancer33- heygirlhey

SOCCERSTAR13- hey bells wats up

Tiny dancer33- nothing workin on essay

SOCCERSTAR13- right thts due isn't it. Gtg bye

I powered down the computer and decided to talk to DJ.

" So where were you after school?"

" With Kevin." she replied.

" Oh. I should have figured that. Do you remember anything from last night?" I asked her.

" Not really. I remember going to Planet Bang but that's it." she said.

" Oh. That's all I remember too." I said feeling hopeless.

" Hey, there are supposed to be two new girls coming to our school tomorrow. We have to show them around." she said in a bored like sound.

" Great. More new people who will end up ruining our lives." I said.

See we are part of what our school calls " Welcoming Committee". Every time that we welcome someone about a day later they try to ruin our lives. They did almost to DJ but luckily no one believed her since we have seniority at this school.

" What are we going to do if it gets out of hand?" I asked her though I already knew the answer.

" We can do what we always do." she replied with a sly smile on her face.

"NO! Absolutely not. That didn't work last time so it wont work now!!" I told her.

"Ok that time we only made a couple of mistakes." she said to turn it around.

"You almost got us killed!" I replied in a yelling tone.

"And that was the only mistake wasn't it." she said trying to act innocent.

Right at that moment my phone rang. When I looked at the number I didn't recognize it.

" Hello?" I said unsurely.

" Why hello Cadence. I told you I would call today didn't I. I enjoyed our little game last night. I surely hope you and DJ are coming tonight that would make it so much better. Ill see you later."


End file.
